Mugiwara Kaizoku 2Y
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Want to know what happen to the Mugiwara crew for this past 2 years! Just check it out here! Second guest SUPERR Franky ON AIR! Ch. 3 update RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Mugiwara Kaizoku 2Y**

**Genre : General / Humor**

**Rate : K+ / T**

**Fandom : One Piece**

**One Piece belong to Oda Eiichiro**

**Mugiwara Kaizoku 2Y belong to Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**

Hey guys ... here me with some strange fic. There would be a talkshow with the crew from Straw Hat pirate here.

Every chapter there would be one person from the crew Mugiwara that we gonna interview. And the next chapter our guest was ... Roronoa Zoro!

I made him the first because at the storyline after 2 years they separate, he was the first crew that arrive. Although he was got on the wrong ship ^^v

And, you could asked him whatever you like to asked (but please don't forget the rate^^) by review this chapter.

I would update as soon if the review had reached 5 or more. Each review could contain more than 1 question. It was up to you.

Last word, your review please . . . ^^


	2. Roronoa Zoro ON AIR

**Yeah! Finally update!**

**So much sorry for the reviewers that had waited this chapter. I'm so busy until I almost forget about this fic :p**

**Anyway thanks for review and Happy Reading ^^**

**Disclaimer : One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro**

* * *

Author: Good morning, good evening, good night everyone. This is the place where you can ask whatever you want to ask for our Mugiwara crew from One Piece *claps*

Zoro: Huh, where the heck I am? *look around*

Author: *sweetdrop*

Sanji: Hey, why I must come here too? *glaring to author*

Author: Shut up! This is my place so you must do what I say, dumbass! *glaring to Sanji too*

Sanji: Cih... whatever.

Zoro: ZZzzzzzzzzz . . . . .*sleeping*

Author: Arrggh... WAKE UP IDIOT! *kick at stomach*

Zoro: Aww!

Author: Sorry everyone, let's we start the first question that come from **Red Viodent Dragon.**

Zoro: Hmm, what?

Sanji: He ask you how did you lose your left eye?

Author: Lose?

Sanji: ...

Zoro: ...

Author: Mhh... maybe not LOSE I think.

Zoro: Maybe you talk about this scar? *pointing the scar at left eye*

Author: So the answer?

Zoro: Well, this is I get when training with Mihawk. Man... he really so strong. That's why I so admire him and dreaming to beat him someday.

Sanji: Cih... that's meaning that you are a LOSER! Baka!

Zoro: Wh-what! You want to pick up a fight, huh?

Sanji: Just bring it on!

Zoro: I hope your head not lose because the me now is so different from 2 years ago *take out his katana*

Sanji: As if I'm not. Don't you think I'm the same me from 2 years ago *light on cigaratte*

Zoro & Sanji: HEAH...! *fight each other*

Luffy: Shishishishi... they sure have gotten stronger! *come suddenly*

Author: Weks, why you here? *shock*

Franky: Because this is a SUPERR show! And I want to show SUPERR too! *pose SUPERR*

Nami: Grr... even this 2 years they still like that? *prepare clima tact*

Zoro & Sanji: *Still fight without knowing Luffy and other*

Nami: THUNDERBOLT TENMPO *come a larger lightning and strike to Zoro and Sanji*

Everyone: *sweetdrop*

Zoro & Sanji: *burnt*

Chopper: Waa... Sanji, Zoro, are you okay? *go to the two burnt*

Author: W-wel... meanwhile the doctor heal them, let's see the next question.

Brook: Yohohohohoho... this question come from **MelzZz**-san and the question is... But, I don't have any eye to read. Yohohohoho...

Author: *sigh*

Robin: She ask what your comment after see Sanji-kun's mustache.

Zoro: *wake up from coma* Huh... *look at Sanji* Wahahahahaha... hahaha...

Sanji: *wake up* Cih... what so funny about, Marimo!

Zoro: Hahahaha...*still laugh*

Sanji: *annoyed*

Zoro: Hahahaha... y-you... hahahaha...

Sanji: Diable Jambe...

Zoro: Hahahahaha... *still laugh and punch the floor*

Sanji: Grill Shot! *strike to Zoro*

Zoro: *avoiding*

Author: Woy, STOP IT YOU STUPID! *everyone look at author*

Author: Fuhh... finally. So Zoro, what's your answer?

Zoro: *holding the laugh* T-thats... well, that's mean you become more old. Hahahahaha... *start laugh again*

Sanji: YOU! NOW I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE! *chase Zoro*

Zoro: Heh, chase if you can *run to the back studio with Sanji following*

Usopp: Gyaaaa... they sure gonna kill each other! *scream*

Chopper: Waaa... Zoro... Sanji... *following the two out from studio*

Nami: Man... I don't care anymore about them. I'm just gonna sit here *sit at the sofa near*

Robin: Hm... me too *Robin following Nami*

Author: How about you guys?

Franky: I'm gonna back to Sunny. SUPERRR *go away*

Luffy: Hehehe... I'm also just waiting here *sit near Nami*

Author: Hahh... this is disaster! Well, whatever, anyway thanks for the Mugiwara crew that can come here. So, stay tuned and we will back again in the same time and the same me here. See ya...

* * *

**Haha... so short and not too humor, I think. But, thanks again that had review this fic. Even just two, but I appreciate it.**

**So, the next guest is the second crew that came is SUPERR Franky!**

**Like this, you could asked whatever you want it but didin't forget the rate. You also could dared the guest too ^^ *devil grin***

**Sanji: Hey, why don't say this before?**

**Author: Hehe... sorry.**

**Last word, review please.**


	3. SUPERR Franky ON AIR

**Hello minna-san, I'm back again with this strange fic! Anyway, arigatou gozaimasu for everyone that have review this fic. Oh and for **Red Voident Dragon**, I'm sorry about last chapter for the wrong 'he' that should be 'she'.**

**And now, HAPPY READING... ^^**

**Disclaimer: One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

Chopper: Welcome back everyone to this strange fic *waving*

Author: Oy, that's my word *death glaring to Chopper*

Chooper: ... *silent*

Author: Eh-hem... by the way, just let's start the interview already, okay?

Luffy, Nami, Robin: Okay *still sit at sofa at the same time eat snacks*

Author: Where the heck you get that?

Luffy: Mmmm... from there *pointing at a locker with sign 'BOMB IN'*

Author: *sweetdrop* Argh, whatever! And now, let's we call our guest now,the SUPERR FRANKY!

Franky: *come from back door* SUUUUUPPEEERRRRRR *pose SUPERR*

Author: *sweatdrop*

Franky: So now it's my time, huh. *sit at the sofa with Luffy, Nami, Robin* What I should do now? *drink cola*

Author: Simple, I read the review, you answer. Whatever they ask, you must do it!

Franky: Easy.

Author: Without exception! *with emphasis and death glaring*

Franky: O-okay...

Author: And now, for the first question is... BRAKK *the door suddenly open*

Usopp: HELPP! *run behind author with teary eyes*

Author: W-wha-! *come Zoro and Sanji from the broken door that still fighting*

Zoro: You still won't give up, ero-cook *hold Sanji kick with his three katana*

Sanji: So why, huh, green marimo *try to kick Zoro*

Author: Hahh... *sighing* they still fighting? Chopper, why they still fighting? *push Usopp until fell to the floor*

Chopper: I-I don't know!

Author: Well, there's no choice. Nami, please. *beg at Nami with puppy eyes*

Nami: Humph... leave it to me. But, for the next chapter, the guest must me, understand? *prepare Perfect Clima Tact*

Author: OKAY SIR!

Nami: Yosh... *stand up* THUNDER BOLT...

Zoro and Sanji: *look at Nami* Oh-oh...

Nami: ... TEMPO! *electrizing both men*

Zoro and Sanji: Gyaaaa. *laying on the floor unconscious*

Franky: Then, when is my air time, huh?

Author: Oh yeah, I almost forget. *take a piece of paper* let's see, the first question come from **Red Viodent Dragon.**

Franky: Uh-huh, what is it?

Author: Ehh... her question is 'how the heck did you got the idea of making your hair to poof by clicking your nose'.

Franky: Oh that's because if you want to become a SUPERRR star, then first of all your hair must become SUPERRR too, right. Hahahaha...

Author: *Sweetdrop*

Luffy: Shishishishi... *laughing together with Franky*

Usopp, Chopper, Brook: hahahahaha... yohohohoho... *laughing together with Franky and Luffy*

Robin: Fufufu... look like that they're having fun there.

Nami: Well, yeah. *standing with one foot at the two unconscious men and one hand holding Perfect Clima Tact*

Author: ... *silent* Uh-hum... *everyone look at author except Zoro, Sanji and the five that still laughing*

Nami: Hmm, what? *back to sit with Robin*

Author: Should I read the next question?

Robin: Of course. That's the reason this fic become, right?

Author: Aah... you're right. NEXT, the question come from **Harya**.

Luffy: *stop laughing and take the paper* Mmm... *read the question* Oy, Franky, did you turn your back into a cyborg too?

Franky: *stop laughing and look at Luffy* Hell yeah... of course... See *show his back* And this will make me look SUPERRRR cool cyborg. *pose SUPERR*

Usopp, Chopper, Brook: YEAH! *follow Franky make pose SUPERR*

Author: ... *speechless*

Nami: *sighing* Haah... are they crazy or what?

Robin: Anyway, Franky, there's one more thing. *show the paper*

Franky: Hm, what? *read the dare*

Usopp: Wow... he want to press your nose.

Chopper: Really? Then, let's do it. *excited*

Author: Oy, Chopper, I think you should take care that two guys over there. *pointing at Zoro and Sanji that still laying on the floor*

Chopper: Gyaaa... what happen? Zoro, Sanji, hang in there. *run to the two man and drag them out studio*

Franky: You want to press my nose. Here ***Harya** press Franky nose and Franky hair become like 2 years ago*

Usopp: Wah... it's back!

Luffy: Awesome! *shining*

Nami: Man...Luffy, you still not change after all.

Brook: Yohohohoho... is there any question?

Franky: Oy, who the guest, huh?

Author: Sorry. But, that's all.

Franky: WHAT? Huh, it's because your fic not so interesting enough that make me not look SUPERR.

Author: What? Cih... whatever. Anyway, thank you for everyone that had reviewed this fic. Even just two.

Nami: And, for the next guest is... of course ME. *wink*

Usopp: I bet if Sanji here his nosebleeding will become worst.

Brook: Yohohohoho... But, when I will become the guest?

Usopp: Yeah, me too.

Franky: Well, you must become a SUPERR so you can become a guest.

Author: Be patient. Like I said before, you become the guest base from who the first come after 2 years.

Robin: That's right. The first come is Zoro, then Franky, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, me, and the last Luffy.

Usopp: So, my time after Nami, right?

Brook: Look like my time to shine still long.

Luffy: Shishishishi... but, it's me the last.

Author: Anyway, once again, thanks for your review for this chapter. And for the next guest is Nami, all readers can ask her whatever you want ask or if you want to dare, you can.

Nami: Hey, I don't want to do a dare.

Author: This is my fic, so you do as I like, deal?

Nami: Whatever.

Author: Then... See ya...

**Another chapter finally finish. Arigatou gozaimasu for everyone that had review this fic. I'm really happy.**

**And, Merry Christmas, minna-san. Maybe it's too late, hehe ^^v**

**Last word, please review.**


End file.
